


a spark of hope

by stardustskywalker



Series: the galaxy never saw what was coming [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskywalker/pseuds/stardustskywalker
Summary: rey had never known what was coming for her when she met the droid on jakku, what it would mean for her and her future.





	a spark of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of myths and legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480246) by [skyqueenclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyqueenclarke/pseuds/skyqueenclarke). 



living in a desert, there came days where there would be neverending heat. no clouds for days, which meant what little rain came to jakku wasn't planning to come anytime soon, and she'd spend those days, trying her best to keep what little water she was able to spare cool, for it was the only thing that kept the jakku heat from causing her to lose it. and alas, she still had hope that her family -- whoever left her on this sand planet was probably family, or at least she hoped, she'd forgotten them over time -- would return for her. even when her entire makeshift home held nothing on the walls but tallymarks, she still had hope inside. there was no other solution to what might have happened.

but it was when she met the bb unit, the droid who led her to find her real family, when she gave up some of that hope for a day or two or even three, when she chose to keep the droid rather than take food and faced the consequences, when she discovered her destiny, and faced it firsthand when dealing with a sith lord who had wanted to be her many years earlier. she had became friends with a boy and a droid which would lead her straight to her family, without even realising who they truly were. and with that, it felt like giving up some hope had been the best option, since it led her straight to them.

it wasn't easy at first, learning that she was the daughter of a jedi, and the granddaughter of a sith lord. hell, she had thought her father was a myth, for heaven's sake. but it had taken time for her father, who was in the same situation as she was in at one point, to deal with the same thing. (however, she knew unlike luke and vader, she wouldn't be able to forgive kylo for what he had done to the boy who she later realised she loved, and what that relationship would be like when she finally came back). hence, she returned to her training, and the two worked together, facing her force visions and facing his demons when he realised that she was everything that kylo was supposed to be, before he had turned.

in fact, when she first arrived on the planet, offering his father's saber to him, he was more concerned that this was some ploy from leia to come back, to help her deal with what had happened. but he had felt all of it, han, the hosnian system, even the moment when she touched the lightsaber. and with that, they did what they could have done, together. for he was working with what seemed to be a spark of hope that one day, maybe, would work with everything he had tried to rebuild and bring it back together, a new version, not the jedi that had existed before him. that, as far as he knew, had been impossible, not as close to the empire as when he tried to do it.

every revolution may have had a spark, and the resistance had brought them together, the spark and the flame. so, they worked together, tried their best to work with what they had, and he turned the spark of hope into a flame.


End file.
